


Desde Rusia con amor

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: meme de tropes [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Huddling For Warmth, Hypothermia, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason pierde la consciencia, y lo último que nota es un insulto dirigido hacia él, un brazo que le agita con insistencia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desde Rusia con amor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desperatesmirks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/gifts).



> En respuesta al trope: huddling for warmth.

Jason pierde la consciencia, y lo último que nota es un insulto dirigido hacia él, un brazo que le agita con insistencia. 

*

No lleva máscara y tiene el cuerpo entumecido. La roca le araña el rostro y sabe que si trata de moverse, algo crujirá. Hay una figura a su espalda, y poco a poco recuerda los disparos. Explicaría lo de su pierna tristemente vendada, y Jason se gira como puede, empuja la espalda de Drake con la punta de la nariz. Drake gruñe y se encoge aún más sobre sí mismo; Jason resopla, le zarandea por el hombro. Nota sólo la camisa, y Jason reconoce la chaqueta que hay sobre él como la que llevaba Drake antes de escapar. 

Trabajo de vigilancia, mafia rusa, país extranjero, ropa de civiles. Maravilloso. Se incorpora en el suelo como puede, Drake tiene los ojos cerrados, pero tiembla. Hay un hilo de sangre que le corre del brazo derecho hasta el suelo y le empaña la camisa, y Jason se quita la chaqueta y se la pone encima al chico de nuevo. 

—Perfecto —se acerca a examinar la herida. 

Quizá la próxima vez no deberían juntarse dos kamikazes. 

*

Drake debió llevarle gran parte del camino, porque Jason no recuerda nada más salir de la furgoneta y el tiro en la pierna. Fuera hace más frío que en el escondrijo en el que Drake los metió. Mucho más frío. Al menos ahora ambos reaccionan, y Drake tiene los labios pálidos pero se encoge de hombros igual. 

—No tardarán en encontrarnos. 

Jason se ríe ante una mentira tan obvia, pero, sobre todo, ante la vehemencia con la que Drake parece creerlo. 

*

Ha perdido más sangre de la que pensaba, pero no es hasta que nota que no mantiene los ojos abiertos que le preocupa. “Creo que necesito dormir un poco.” Drake le aprieta en el brazo y se sienta junto a él. 

—Ni se te ocurra, no te me vas a morir aquí. 

_Me_ , como si fuera de su propiedad. Jason deja caer la cabeza contra lo que cree que es la pared de piedra, resulta ser un hombro. Drake le sacude y le frota los brazos. Jason trata de moverse, pero se siente torpe. 

Drake le mueve y se sienta a su espalda, le rodea con los brazos y murmura contra su pelo. “Despierto” y “venga, vamos”, y no hace demasiado. Drake es diminuto. Es diminuto en general y en comparación. 

—Es mucho menos convincente cuando tienes los labios morados, ¿sabes?  
—Cállate —ahora tiene los labios contra su oído, y contra el borde de su mandíbula, y Jason apenas nota el cosquilleo contra la piel helada.  
—Aclárate. O hablo o me callo —sabe que se le corta la voz, pero está bien, está despierto.

Drake no deja de frotarle el pecho y los brazos, y luego se queda quieto. 

—¿Pasa algo? —Drake le mueve con cuidado, Jason apoya la espalda contra la pared, esta vez. Aún le cuesta vocalizar. 

Durante un segundo, Drake medita. Se frota las manos nervioso, antes de resoplar y desabrochar el primer botón de su camisa con dedos torpes. Jason no _sabe_ al principio, su cerebro va más lento de lo que debería, y Drake sacude la cabeza. “Quítate la camisa y no digas ni una palabra.”

—Soy una tumba —murmura, y la piel de Drake está mucho más caliente que la suya en comparación. Se echan la tela por encima, la chaqueta con la que Jason se despertó, y las manos de Drake continúan trazando círculos en sus brazos, buscando un ángulo en el que encajen—. Literalmente. 

*

La siguiente vez que despierta vuelve a tener la chaqueta encima. La chaqueta y una manta térmica, y el rostro de Dick le observa preocupado desde detrás de la máscara. Jason escupe una risa. “Me cago en la puta”, y supone que la familia tenía más interés en recuperar al pajarillo antes que a él. 

—Tan encantador como siempre. No te muevas, tenemos que inmovilizarte bien la pierna. 

Jason se pregunta en qué momento ha perdido su fuente de calor particular, y busca con la mirada hasta que lo encuentra. Drake está sentado y con las rodillas contra el pecho, se envuelve en una manta térmica y parece no haber dormido en días. Le hace una seña con la barbilla, Jason aprieta los labios y se pelea contra las manos de Dick. 

—Dale una sopa a ese, ¿quieres? Me está poniendo nervioso —no quiere que Dick le toque, nota el espacio al mismo tiempo. 

La risa sorda de Tim resuena contra sus oídos.


End file.
